Four chances to say I love you
by Rayvenwitch
Summary: Diaval knows he loves her - there was never any doubt about that. Diaval/Maleficent (Slight: Aurora/Diaval)
1. Spring

Title: Spring  
Pairings: Maleficent/Diaval. Aurora/Diaval  
Note: So, this idea kinda popped into my head, and I just decided to write it out :) It's the first of what should be four short stories, each of them dealing with different relationship aspects between the characters.

—

"You know what's missing from that tree?"

"No… but I'm certain you will tell me… whether I want to know or not."

"A nest!"

Diaval made a gesture with his hands, cupping them to form the shape of a nest. "It needs a little nest, and eggs and-"

"It's springtime isn't it." Maleficent let out a small sigh and shook her head. "By all means, Diaval, change back into a raven and go find-"

"Parish the thought!" Diaval laughed as he dragged his fingers through his hair. "Mistress, what would you do without me?"

Maleficent blinked a few times before she tilted her head to the side. "So why then did you bring up nests?" She questioned.

Diaval tilted his head to the side before grinning. "Just because I don't desire a nest this season doesn't mean that another might not, and this is a truly fine tree. Any bird would be honored to-"

"I don't like other birds." Maleficent snapped.

Diaval tensed. "Oh?" He settled himself on the large root of the tree, kicking his feet as they dangled above the ground. "Am I special?"

Maleficent remained silent.

Diaval's grin widened, "Your silence is answer enough." He cocked his head to the side. "So tell me, Mistress, would you let _me _build a next in this tree?"

"If it would shut you up for the rest of the season… yes." Maleficent reached up and pinched the bridge of her nose. "You are truly impossible."

"Impossible! for a plain-" He started to sing.

"No!" Maleficent shouted as she raised her hand and pointed one long finger at him. "I don't know what has gotten into you but-"

"Springtime." Diaval shrugged his shoulders. "I'm a bird… who is sometimes shaped like a man. You can't fault what's in my blood." He said as he tucked a hand beneath his chin.

"And does spring somehow make you so annoying?" Maleficent wondered.

"Well, I'm not exactly aiming for annoying…" Diaval frowned. "Charming, adorable… handsome… any of the above?"

Maleficent's eyes narrowed. "Diaval… are you… flirting with me?"

Diaval let out a small whistle. "Now would I be dumb enough to do that?"

"Yes."

"Well, I guess I must be." Diaval shrugged and stretched his arms above his head. "After all, I am just a dumb bird."

"You are hardly just a dumb bird…" Maleficent closed her eyes and shook her head. "You know where I stand on this."

"Of course I know. But the heart does what the heart wants." He told her. "In the same manner that one cannot choose the color of ones eyes, the heart cannot be changed after it has already decided."

"You believe that?"

"Of course I believe that." Diaval said, nodding his head. "I may be young by the aging of ravens, but I have enough in my head to know that my heart will never steer me wrong. If I know that I love you, than there is little else I can do but remain by your side in whatever way you would have me."

"You would give up the chance for a happy family because your… heart says you love me?" Maleficent stared at him, a strange expression on her face.

"There would be no happy family for me, not now. You've taken me to where no other raven has ever gone before. Do you believe that I could just… decide to become a bird, accept a mate, and raise a family? No… I've watched Aurora grow. I've loved you for time out of mine…" Diaval smiled and shook his head. "You've ruined me."

Maleficent turned her head away from him. "I only meant to save you." She said quietly.

"You did." Diaval acknowledged. "But sometimes things happen, things we couldn't ever imagine having happened. My mind is not like a bird anymore… I don't think of myself with feathers or with wings, though that shape is one I will always love. I think of myself as man, with fingers, and hands…" He raised his hands and held them out in front of him, flexing his fingers.

Maleficent turned towards him. "It would be cruel of me to turn you back into a raven forever…" she whispered. "Because you are not a raven any longer."

"No, mistress." Diaval bowed his head. "I have worn too many shapes to think myself a bird."

"I am sorry." Maleficent closed her eyes. "For what I have done, I am sorry."

"Why?" Diaval demanded, hopping down from the root. "Maleficent, I thank you for all that you have done for me. You saved me, and gave me a purpose. I would have lived and died a mindless animal if you had not come to my rescue when you did. My years have been rewarding… and so what if I never raise my own! Aurora was enough."

"You think of her as your child?"

"What should I think of her as?"

"Perhaps a women?" Maleficent sighed. "She is just as I am. A female… you could have just as easily fallen in love with her."

"I do love her." Diaval admitted with a shrug. "She is beautiful, and the faerie magic in her blood makes any who see her love her dearly. I admit easily that if you had not already captured my heart, I could have loved her – I would have been jealous of Phillip if my heart were not yours."

"I didn't ask for your heart!" Maleficent shouted. "I didn't ask for any of this!"

"You didn't have to." Diaval sighed. He took a few steps back, wrapping his arms around himself. "It was yours from the beginning."

"Go." Maleficent dismissed him with a wave of her hand. "Go now… I want to be… alone."

"Where should I go?" Diaval whispered. "When my home is here."

"Go anywhere – but leave me."

–

Diaval cursed under his breath as he walked through the swampy bogs that surrounded the outer-edge of the kingdom. The castle loomed, gleaming in the early morning light. He was human enough to feel the ache in his bones, and the thirst in the back of his throat.

The bogs ended at a small hill, which Diaval struggled up. At the top of it, the village surrounding the castle came into view. As much as he trusted Aurora and Phillip, Diaval hesitated for a long moment. The stretch of land in front of him was dotted with farms just outside the town proper.

He had been here both as a man and as a raven, and the thought didn't appeal to him at all. The farmers thought him a demon now, after having seen him with Maleficent one too many times. A familiar is what they called him, and perhaps they were right – though Maleficent was no witch as far as he was concerned.

Gathering what little courage he could muster after such a long journey, Diaval set off down the hill, towards the farms and the village.

The walk was pleasant enough, given that it was on land that was both dry and not trying to suck the boots off his feet. The farmers were quiet as he passed, only the sound of their young children breaking the morning silence. He kept his head bowed, refusing to meet their gazes as he walked.

A few birds called to him, kindred wondering where his wings had gone, and how long he planned to be away. The thought made him uneasy, especially when one landed on his shoulder, cawing in his ear a few times. He knew this one, though the name escaped him.

"Be gone, little Devil." He whispered. "I am not as I once was."

The raven stared at him for another moment before giving a hard push with his wings, sending him high into the air and back towards the rest of his family gathered on a nearby fence. Diaval watched, a longing in his chest as he watched the young male settle in against what was obviously his mate.

"I'm envying a bird." Diaval stopped walking and sighed. "I'm also talking to myself now… this is a problem." He let out a snort of laughter before giving a firm shake of his head. "Walk."

He pressed onwards towards the castle.

–

"Run that by me again." Aurora commanded as she offered him a cup of warm tea. "It sounds like you just said you confessed your feelings to Maleficent."

"That is what I said." Diaval took the cup and bowed his head, chuckling quietly. "In hindsight, it wasn't exactly my smartest idea." He glanced up at the beautiful woman, enjoying the warm smile on her face.

"Maleficent is unlike any woman, you and I both know this." Aurora sighed, sitting down in the chair beside his. "She is cold."

"I know… but it is hard." Diaval let out a frustrated hiss. "I love her."

"Think carefully before you answer this, Diaval." Aurora warned. "Do you love her as a person, or the idea of her?"

"How do you mean?"

"What I mean is… You know her almost better than anyone else. You have been with her the longest, and have seen her struggle and grow into the person she is today. What I'm asking is… can you love her in the way she wants?" Aurora explained. "Can you accept the limits that are a part of her."

"Of course-"

"But you didn't." Aurora lifted a finger to his lips to silence his protest. "You didn't respect her at all. Instead, you insisted you knew best about love. You didn't care what she had gone through… what my father put her through."

Diaval paled and bowed his head, easing away from her touch. "I never meant it to be that way." He whispered. "I only want to love her…"

"Then lover her in a way that works for her." Aurora smiled. "You may never have the things a normal man has in a relationship with her. Your lips might never tough hers, and you might never hear the words 'I love you' from her – but be content in her loving you in whatever way she can."

"When did you get so wise?" Diaval whispered.

"I had good teachers." Aurora smiled. "You and Maleficent have taught me more about life than any book or scholar here in the palace ever could."

"I am glad for that one." Diaval shook his head. "Phillip is a lucky man." He mused.

Aurora's expression changed. "Maybe." she said quietly.

"Is there…"

"I don't know." Aurora closed her eyes for a moment. "There's nothing… wrong. I care dearly for him, and there's really nothing the matter with him as a person… it's just… everyone is saying we must marry, I must give him a child… and no one here stops to ask what I want."

"Ah," Diaval nodded his head. "You are a female heir to the throne. Most don't care what happens to you so long as you produce a child before you die."

"That is not happening!" Aurora poked her finger against his shoulder. "Sometimes I amuse myself by thinking what they would do if I ran away to live in the grove with you and Maleficent."

"They would destroy everything to have you back." Diaval shrugged. "They would think you were enchanted by us."

"You are enchanting." Aurora snorted. "I would happier living away from this place… these walls are a cage, Diaval. And I cannot escape them… there is nowhere here I can go to be by myself. Everywhere I turn there is someone asking something of me." She bowed her head, voice cracking.

Diaval reached out and touched the side of her face, cupping her chin in his hand. "Aurora…"

She glanced up at him before she stood suddenly, shoving her chair backwards. Without warning, she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pressed their mouths together.

Diaval was frozen, his arms held away from her body. Her lips were warm against his, and the curves of her body fit against him in a way that he had never imagined before. There had only been a handful of times where he had imagined the touch of her lips on his, or how they might fit together as a man and women.

"Please…" Aurora whispered as she pulled back from him. "Take me away from here, Diaval… I don't want to be here anymore."

—-

"Stay here while I find Maleficent." Diaval ordered, checking the area around the tree for any sign of his mistress.

Aurora settled herself at the base, knees tucked against her chest. "Alright." she breathed.

Diaval sucked in a deep breath before setting off into the deeper parts of the grove. He seldom ventured further than the tree, knowing that there were creatures in the depths that were not as friendly to those shaped like man.

Beautiful orbs danced at the edge of his vision as he left the path and wandered deeper and deeper still. "Maleficent!" He called out. "We need to talk. I've brought Aurora here…"

Silence met his calls. He walked further and further, calling until his voice was hoarse.

"Maleficent-"

Something slammed into him, sending him sprawling backwards onto the damp earth.

"I told you to leave me!" Maleficent hissed, looming above him, her foot pressed to the center of his chest. "I should turn you into a dog and leave you that way. It would suit you-"

"I've brought… Aurora!" Diaval grabbed her boot and shoved with all his strength, sending her toppling backwards. "Will you please listen now?" He spat.

Maleficent stared at him for a long moment. "Why have you brought her?" She whispered.

"She does not wish to marry Phillip it seems." Diaval sighed, running his fingers through his hair.

"Diaval…"

He glanced at her again.

"Why do you smell so much like her right now?" Maleficent's eyes flashed.

"It is not what you are thinking, mistress." Diaval dismissed. "Though I'm afraid your thoughts match hers."

"She desires you."

"I think she desires freedom and knows I can give to her." Diaval shrugged. "I do not believe it is me that she loves."

"You are a fool." Maleficent sighed. "I've seen the way she looks at you. The way her eyes search your face for even a sign that you might return her feelings… you cannot have been so blind to her emotions."

"Apparently I can and was." Diaval frowned. "I told you where my heart belongs."

"Why stay with me when she is everything you could want?" Maleficent whispered. "She can love you ways I cannot."

"She is a young woman, unsure of herself and her part in this story." Diaval reminded her. "I am an escape, a thing she can use for a moment to become what she is not. She does not want to be Queen. She does not want to rule beside a husband… you have shown her what freedom is – and she wants that."

"Then give her freedom. You will not lord over her, she will be equal to you!" Maleficent shouted.

"I do not want her that way!" Diaval snapped back. "I helped raise her – and while she is beautiful, and I do love her… I can't change what I feel!"

"You cannot love me!"

"I already do." Diaval got to his feet, turning away from her. "Why must you push on another because you don't want me?"

"That is not…"

"Do not dare tell me that that is not what you are trying to do to me, Maleficent. You are shoving me at her like spoiled goods. I know I am not what you want. I am not nearly enough for one such as yourself… and I will never be Stefan."

"Do not speak his name!" Maleficent raised her hand, an orb of green light forming. "Don't ever speak his name again!"

Diaval was still as he was forced back into his raven form. He sat there on the ground, staring at her with an accusatory look before he took flight, leaving her there.

–

A week passed before Diaval came near enough that Maleficent could coax him down to the ground and change his shape. His expression was icy as he turned away from her and inspected Aurora, who was sound asleep at the base of the tree.

"You've enchanted her." He stated.

"I wasn't sure what to do." Maleficent answered. "She was furious with me."

"Return her to the castle." Diaval stepped away from both women.

"You do not want her?"

"No." Diaval glanced over his shoulder. "You wanted me to learn my lesson? I learned it. I want nothing to do with love. It's a terrible feeling, to love and know it will never enough. Never be returned… to always want for what you can never have… I want nothing from you, or her."

"Diaval…"

"I will serve you, Maleficent, because I owe a debt. I will never speak of my feelings again, if that is what you desire… but do not toy with me. Do not throw her at me as if I should be grateful… grateful that someone loves me." Diaval shook his head. "Do that to me… and I will never forgive you for it."

"Diaval, that is not…"

"Maleficent."

"Very well." She nodded her head. "I will return Aurora to the palace. I suggest you keep a distant from her. I cannot control what she feels towards you."

"She and I have something in common after all." Diaval snorted. "I'm going to take a walk… I need to clear my head. You left me a bird far too long."

"I had hoped to chase such human thoughts from your mind." Maleficent shrugged.

"Human thoughts… you left me a bird in the middle of nesting season." Diaval shook his head again before walking away from her, leaving her to stare and wonder at his back.


	2. Summer

Title: Summer  
Pairing: Maleficent/Diaval  
Note: Part two of four.  
Thank you all for the kind reviews you left on the first chapter of this! It means a ton to me that you took the time to write anything at all :D Seriously, writers live on knowing others enjoy what they're putting out - and I'm one of those people who just rolls around hugging her laptop because it means so much to me!

–

"You're... naked."

Diaval turned to look over his shoulder. "I'm bathing." He stated. "And don't act as though this is the first time you've seen my beautiful self." He added with a grin.

Maleficent reached up and covered her eyes, smiling slightly. "Once upon a time you would never have called that form your 'beautiful self'." She reminded him.

"Ah, but when you spend so much time in a form, you start to like it." Diaval countered. "And you've kept me as a man for weeks now." He sank further into the cool water, enjoying the way it felt on his skin; a contrast to the hot summer air.

Maleficent lowered her hand, watching the drops of water as they rolled down his back, looking like beads of fire as the sun reflected off of them. "I enjoy your company."

Diaval hesitated before turning to face her. "Do you?" He said in a confused voice.

"I would not say so if it weren't true." Maleficent frowned.

"Or do you miss having our little Aurora around to play with?" Diaval cocked his head to the side. "She loved you most, I hope you know that."

"Aurora loves anyone who treats her kindly." Maleficent answered.

"Ah, but you loved her most as well." Diaval moved towards the shore, and pile of clothes sitting on a rock. "You always loved her."

Maleficent said nothing.

Diaval rolled his eyes as he began to pull the bits of fabric onto the lanky form. He noticed how lose things were fitting, and before he could decide what to do about it – the fabric shimmered, and suddenly fit him again. He lifted his gaze towards the faerie. "You didn't have to do that." He told her.

"You need to eat better." Maleficent ordered. "You're too thin."

"I'm a bird." Diaval dismissed. "And I seem to be a terrible one at that."

Maleficent pushed herself up off the rock and approached him. Silently, she reached out and brushed the wet strands of his hair back from his face, her fingers cool against his skin. "You are a pretty bird, and a pretty man." She said with a tiny shrug of her shoulders.

Diaval stared at her, hardly daring to breathe. "D-Did the Pixies try another spell on you, Mistress?" He blurted out.

Maleficent pulled her hand back, eyes narrowing. "You always take that tone... whenever I compliment you." She whispered.

"You'll have to forgive me, Mistress, but you don't often give me compliments." Diaval frowned. He leaned back against the rock, eying the dark wings on her back. "I'm not sure what I should say to it."

"I'm not sure either." Maleficent admitted. She hesitated, refusing to meet his gaze. Finally, and with great effort, she leaned forward and wrapped one arm around his shoulders.

The hug was tense, and Diaval found himself completely frozen in her embrace. "Mistress..." He breathed. Slowly he turned his head, her hair tickling his nose.

"You matter." Maleficent whispered. "I know... I am difficult. I know I can never be what you want me to be... but I thank you."

Diaval swallowed. "You saved me... a dumb bird. You gave me a purpose when I would have lived and died alone with none. For that... I thank you."

Maleficent laughed quietly, relaxing as his arms curled around her. Her wings rustled for a moment before she finally seemed to collapse into his arms. Her head on his shoulder.

Diaval's grip tightened. His eyes widened when her forehead brushed against his jaw. "Mistress... you're burning up."

–

Climbing the tree with Maleficent was no easy feat. Diaval had found a few clever curses before he finally reached the top. For a moment, perched on the branches with Maleficent curled in his arms, Diaval was frozen. A nest had been built there – twigs, and leaves and beautiful bits of fabric.

There were gems, and trinkets and all manner of strange and wondrous things scattered around the place, along with clothing draped across the branches. It was a beautiful nest, and Diaval found himself grinning like an idiot as he carried her along the branches, lying her in the middle of the nest.

"There now," He breathed, sitting beside her. "Home sweet home."

Maleficent's skin was flushed, her breathing quick and ragged sounding.

Diaval tucked his hand under his chin. "I'm not sure what to do." He admitted. "I'm no faerie... and birds... when a member of your flock gets sick, you leave him."

"She hasn't been sleeping well."

Diaval turned at the voice, eyes narrowing that the small green pixie sitting amongst the branches high above him. "Thistletwit?" He asked

"That is I." She squeaked back. "Don't eat me."

"I'm a bird... I don't eat... pixies." Diaval's nose wrinkled.

Thistletwit let out a quiet giggle before she fluttered down to sit on his shoulder. "Maleficent hasn't been sleeping!" She said in a rush. "She's been up all night, talking to herself, going back and forth back and forth-"

"On what?"

"On her nest..."

"I mean, what has she been trying to decide?" Diaval's eye had begun to twitch.

"You."

Diaval froze. "Me?"

"What to do with you." Thistletwit nodded her head. "She keeps saying it's not fair for you to have to stay with her, but she's too afraid to lose you."

"I wouldn't leave her even if she told me to." Diaval snorted. "I belong with her."

"Well, perhaps you ought to tell her... when she wakes up?" Thistletwit fluttered off of his shoulder, hands clasped against her stomach. "She just needs some rest, but you could always bring her some moon water from up on the mountain."

Diaval followed the pixie's gaze towards one of the many distant mountains. "I've no wings." He said quietly.

"Oh!" Thistletwit's hand shot to her mouth. "I forget that you can't change your shape on your own." She glanced back at Maleficent and then back at him. "I... could enchant you. It wouldn't last long, maybe just the night since I've got to set a limit on the magic, but... I could do it."

"What exactly is it?" Diaval blinked. "I don't trust you to turn me back into a raven."

"Ah, I can't change that, Maleficent is more powerful than any faerie in the moors. Her spell keeps you human, and I can't make you anything but." Thistletwit tapped a finger against her chin. "But I can give you wings!"

"Can you?"

"Yes!" Thistletwit nodded her head eagerly. "Like Maleficent's! It's not changing you, it's adding to you. They'll last the night!"

Diaval glanced back at Maleficent. "The moonwater will help her?"

"Oh yes! It's a stream of very pure water, and it's where many faeries began their lives." Thistletwit told him. "With wings, you'll make it there and back in no time at all!"

Diaval nodded his head. "Alright, Thistletwit. Give me wings."

–

Now he knew why Maleficent had mourned the loss of her wings. Diaval extended his hands, the clouds like ice against his skin. The feeling of flying; of the wind kissing his skin, and the sight of a thousand stars gleaming like diamonds spun in a spider's web was something he had never been able to admire in his true shape.

His breath fogged briefly in the air before he let himself fall backwards down towards the earth and the distant mountain. The temptation to fly on forever was overwhelming, and keeping his focus was no easy task. But he remembered Maleficent's shallow breathing, and the small whimpers she had been making as Thistletwit gave him the magnificent black wings.

The mountain loomed nearer still, and Diaval dived towards it, flap his great wings at the last second to bring himself soaring upwards once more. The small lake at the cap of the mountain had only a tiny stream trickling from it.

Diaval landed, stumbling on the moss covered stones, and knelt. He took the glass vial Thistletwit had given him and dipped it carefully into the lake.

"Why do you work so hard for one who treats you as little more than a servant?" A voice whispered.

Diaval turned and froze.

A young man was sitting on the stones, staring at him with yellow eyes.

"Who are you?" Diaval hissed.

"Who I am matters little. It is who you are, and what you will become that is why I am here." The man pushed himself up right, moving with great effort. "There is a story, young one, about a raven who can take human form at the beck and call of his mistress. He soars through the clouds at her side. He will live and die as little more than her familiar."

"To die by Maleficent's side would be an honor." Diaval challenged. "I can think of no greater joy than to spend the rest of my life with her."

"Ah, but what if her heart drifts towards another?" The man retorted. "What if Maleficent falls for another, and you are forced to watch her give herself away?"

Diaval's eye twitched. "Then I would be graceful and happy for her." He shrugged. "If her heart does not belong to me, I refuse to be jealous towards it being given to another. I want only for her happiness." He said slowly.

The man nodded. "Take that water. But know that there will come a day when being her familiar is not enough." He turned.

"Who are you?" Diaval tried again.

"I am a devil of sorts." The man chuckled. "Diablo..."

"Diablo..."

The man glanced over his shoulder once more before his shape changed, and a beautiful raven soared upwards. "_I am what you might have been." _

–

Maleficent was where he left her, curled in the comfortable nest. Her color was better, Diaval mused as he knelt beside her. She wasn't as flushed, and her breathing seemed to have eased as well. Taking the vial from his the pocket of his vest, Diaval touched the edge of it to her lips and poured the water into her mouth.

It glowed briefly as it touched her red lips. Maleficent shuddered before relaxing further still.

Diaval smiled and settled himself beside her, his wing shielding her from all. "You know... Maleficent, you are a hard woman to love. You're crass, and difficult... but my heart is set in stone."

Maleficent continued to sleep.

Diaval shook his head again and bent over her, touching his lips to her forehead. "I love you... Maleficent."

–

"Are you going to wake at all?"

Diaval cracked an eye open, glaring at Maleficent from his place among the roots of her tree. "No." He answered stiffly. "I didn't sleep at all last night."

"I'm a faerie." Maleficent reminded him as she sat down on one of the roots. "You didn't have to worry over me."

Diaval rolled over onto his side, facing away from her. "Well, I did." He sighed.

Maleficent let out a small laugh before extending her hand, brushing her fingers through his hair. "You are good to me." She said at last. "Thank you."

Diaval tensed, looking over his shoulder at her, eyes wide. "Say that again."

Maleficent rolled her eyes. "No." She got to her feet. "Would you like to come fly with me?"

The memory of wings on his back made Diaval's eyes widen. "Ah..." He trailed off.

"Diaval?" Maleficent frowned. "What is wrong?"

"Nothing... I think I would like to keep my feet on the ground today and catch up on my beauty sleep." He tried for a smile.

Maleficent's eyes narrowed.

Diaval reached his hand and grabbed hold of hers, squeezing gently. "I am fine. I'm glad you are well, but I am tired." He told her. "Sleep is a welcome friend to me today."

"You'll hardly get any down here on the ground." Maleficent let out another sigh before she flicked her wrist. A golden light issues from the tips of her fingers, surrounding Diaval and lifting him from the ground. Before the young man could protest, Maleficent lifted him upwards and dropped him unceremoniously into her nest. "Stay there and rest. I'll return later." she called up to him.

Diaval lay perfectly still, watching the sunlight stream through the branches of the tree. "She... put me in her nest..." He whispered.

"I can still hear you." Maleficent reminded him.

Diaval rolled onto his side, face buried against his arms. A small laugh bubbled up, followed by another until he was laughing loudly.

From the her place on the ground, Maleficent smiled, shaking her head in amusement. "It's the little things that make you happy... Diaval."

Diaval's laughter quieted as he curled himself into a more comfortable position. The fabrics and furs strewn across the nest padded his sleeping place perfectly, and soon he found himself drifting. His hand extended towards a pile of silk scraps, fingers lightly petting it as he drifted off to sleep.

This, he decided, was what he wanted most – To be with his Mistress, always.


	3. Fall

Title: Fall  
Pairing: Maleficent/Diaval  
–

"She's expecting." Diaval was sitting on the edge of the nest, watching as Maleficent pulled her hair into a complicated style of knots, twists and braids. "Aurora."

"It was only a matter of time." Maleficent said over her shoulder. "It's normal after a human couple is married that they'll produce a child. More so of a King and Queen."

Diaval's eye twitched. "I'm sorry... you'll have to forgive me if the idea of Aurora having a child is rather shocking to me." He said somewhat sourly.

Maleficent stopped what she was doing and turned to face him. "You were the one who wanted her to go back to the palace and marry the boy." She reminded him. "No complaining now that she has and they're doing what humans do."

Diaval placed his hands on his knees and leaned forward. "One has to wonder if she'll invite you to the christening."

Maleficent glared at him.

Diaval was grinning cheekily as she turned him back into a raven. He took flight, the feeling of the wind on his feathers was wonderful, and soon he found himself caught up in the sensation of being himself again. For all the time he spent as a man, the return to this form was the most welcome thing in the world.

He took the opportunity to head towards the Palace.

He landed on the windowsill of Aurora's room, watching with amusement as the young woman sorted through piles of fabric, her eye twitching as a heavy-set woman instructed her on the pros and cons of each type, and how it might effect the future baby. Diaval shook his head and started to turn.

"Well, hello there, Pretty bird."

He turned at the sound of Aurora's voice, watching as she dumped all the fabric to the floor and went to him. Her fingers were soft as they slid through his feathers. Diaval leaned into her touch, nuzzling in against the palm of her hand. She was familiar to him, and even now – months gone since he'd last interacted with her, he loved her.

Aurora bent down and touched her lips to the tip of his beak. "You should come visit more often." She whispered.

"Your Highness!" The woman let out a small shriek. "That crow is filthy!

"He isn't!" Aurora straightened up and rounded on the woman, eyes flashing dangerously. "For one thing, he isn't a crow, he's a raven. And he's a noble bird, better than any man I know!"

The woman stared at her as though she had gone mad.

Diaval chuckled before he launched himself into the air. His amusement was still with him as he steered himself back towards the moors. The land below was colored in the orange and reds of fall, the sight of it was breath taking. Diaval wondered how many falls he had seen as a normal bird, never knowing the beauty of colors, or the way the find felt when it was caught somewhere between summer and winter.

The smell of baked goods left to cool on the windowsills, and of ripe fruit being plunked from the fields.

Diaval's eyes took in all the sights as he banked to the left, towards the distant mountains and rivers of a land that mortals feared. The moors had their own special sort of beauty. The trees were gold and silver now, the flowers like spun glass, glittering in the mid-afternoon sun. Diaval felt a sense of peace wash over him as the tree on the edge of the cliff came into sight. He could see her wings before he saw her.

Maleficent seemed to be sleeping when Diaval landed on the edge of the nest. Her eyes were closed, her breathing slow and even. It wasn't until she blinked open her eyes and Diaval realized that she was aware of his presence.

"Did you have a nice flight?" She asked, sitting up to stretch her wings out.

Diaval waited for her to change his form. It was a discerning feeling, his bones and muscles bending and cracking as his form changed. "It was nice." He sat, flopping down beside her in the nest. "I got to watch Aurora shout at some large human woman after she called me a dirty old crow."

Maleficent was silent for a moment. "You went to see her again?" she wondered.

Diaval turned his head, blinking up at her concerned face. "I had nothing better to do." He said.

"You could have stayed with me." Maleficent said quietly before turning her face away from him.

"I spent most of my time with you, Mistress." Diaval soothed, sitting up and reaching towards her. His fingers barely brushed the side of her arm before she jerked away from him, her eyes flashing dangerously. "Sorry."

Maleficent wrapped her arms around herself, sighing quietly. "It's... nothing to be sorry about." She murmured. "You are allowed to do as you wish. I will not stop you if you decide to go to her."

"You misunderstand everything." Diaval shook his head in annoyance. "I don't want to _go_ to her. But I would like to visit her. Not all at once, and I'm not sure my being in a human form would do her any good... even if she is expecting a child with Phillip."

Maleficent gave a stiff nod of her head. "How noble of you to want to preserve her relationship with the boy." She looked away from him and stared off towards the distant castle for a moment.

"Mistress, with all due respect... what is wrong with you?" Diaval scooted closer to her. "Have I done something to upset you?"

"You've done nothing... Diaval." Maleficent whispered. "Nothing at all. I need to be alone." She got to her feet, black wings extending behind her. "Don't follow me." She ordered.

"You always run away." Diaval blurted out. "Any time we make even a hint of progress on this whole, having a conversation thing – you run away."

Maleficent turned to face him, her expression icy. "It is not your place as my servant to judge what I do or do not do!" she snapped.

Diaval leaned back, resting against a pile of fabric pressed against the side of the nest. "Of course, Mistress." He said with a roll of his eyes. "Whatever you say, Mistress. I'm nothing more than your slave it seems."

"That's not what I meant!" Maleficent's hands clenched into fists. "Why do you constantly have to make things worse than they really are?"

"Why do you constantly have to dodge the questions I ask you?" Diaval demanded. "Why can I not ask you something and get an actual answer, instead of you dismissing me as though I am nothing at all!" He hadn't realized how much it was bothering him, the feeling of being unreal to her – something she could use when it suited her, but put on a shelf whenever he became bothersome or needy.

"I don't mean to." Maleficent said quietly.

"You once told me I was your friend," Diaval reminded her. "And I once told you that..."

"Please..."

"If I am your friend, and only your friend, than you must treat me as such. Either give me a reason to stay here... or I will go."

Maleficent stared at him for a long moment, her eyes shimmering with tears. "Go." She whispered. "Go and leave me here. I won't force you to stay with me, Diaval."

Diaval stared at her. "What happened to... You need me?" He managed, his throat burning. "You said you needed me..."

Maleficent looked away from him. "I don't need you anymore." She hissed. "I have my own wings now."

Diaval's eyes snapped shut. "So that's it?" He whispered. "This is how it all ends?"

"I think so."

"Maleficent..."

She leapt from the nest, her wings out stretched, a few quick beats carried her high into the sky, leaving the wingless raven to stare after her, his eyes filling with angry tears.

–

"She left you?" Thistletwit sounded confused as she busied herself with pouring tea into a wooden mug. "That seems odd."

Diaval smiled sadly and reached across to help balance out the teapot, chuckling at the look the pixie gave him. "How so?" He wondered. "It doesn't seem unlike her to grow tired of me..."

"She loved you." Thistletwit said rather severely. "I am a pixie, and pixies know about love!"

Diaval didn't have the heart to correct the pixie. Instead, he lifted the mug of tea and brought it to his mouth, the flavor of herbs biting his tongue and making him sigh. "Perhaps." He said at last, licking at his lips. "But I don't believe Maleficent even knows how to love anymore... Aurora stole her heart. I've known that for months. She loves her most of all... I could never compete with that."

"Don't compete." Thistletwit snapped, folding her arms against her chest. "You shouldn't. Maleficent loves Aurora in a different way than the way she loves you. You are her bird, her wings-"

"She has wings now, she no longer needs me... she said as much."

"Are you going to sit there and tell me that Maleficent doesn't love you?" Thistletwit let out a sigh of frustration before sinking down to stand on the table. "Listen to me, Diaval. I've known Maleficent since the day she was born. I watched her grow and become the woman she is today. She wasn't always cold... she did know how to love without care, and when she looks at you – I see the memory of that in her eyes. She loves you."

"Thistletwit, there are many different types of love." Diaval protested quietly. "I don't know how Maleficent loves me, or even if she does. What I do know is that what I feel in my heart is vastly different than what she feels. I love her... flaws, rough edges... all of her." He bowed his head, eyes burning again. "I love her." He repeated. "And she will never love me."

–

"What do you think?"

Diaval glanced up, smiling at the bundle of fabric Aurora was holding up. "It's tasteful. Much better than that dreadful shade of purple she tried to sell you on earlier." He shrugged. Reaching out, he ran his fingers along the fabric, the texture soft against the tips of his fingers.

He had been here a week now, staying in one of the plush guest rooms that Aurora and Phillip had gifted him after they learned of the falling out. At first, Diaval couldn't wrap his head around the fact that Maleficent had indeed discarded him. He had gone back to the moors to plead his case to her – only to find that she was just gone.

Then had come the panic. The idea of remaining human forever, never being able to return to his natural form – trapped in this shape for the rest of his life. It was, as far as Diaval was concerned, a fate worse than death. To be denied what was his at his creation...

"Diaval?"

Aurora's soft voice brought him back to the present. He forced a smile onto his lips as he pulled his hand back from the fabric. "It's a good choice." He said, "Do you have a gender you hope for?"

Aurora frowned and looked down at the bundle of fabric in her lap. "One part of me hopes for a daughter, because I think it would be wonderful to have a little version of myself running around the palace. But I know Phillip wants a son to carry on his bloodline." She explained. "And perhaps it would be best to have a boy. A girl is something to be protected and handed away to a man later on."

"You would have your hands full with a girl," Diaval chuckled. "I remember you as a child. You almost ran off a cliff, you poor thing." His grin was wide, and even Aurora laughed at his familiar teasing.

She folded her arms against her chest and shook her head. "With aunties like mine, is it any surprise that I would?" she shot back.

Diaval cackled and shook his head. "It's a wonder you even survived to be an adult. Half the time I thought Maleficent was only doing it so she could watch her curse take full effect. Other times... I knew it was because she loved you dearly." He smiled faintly, shaking his head again.

"Maleficent did love me, and I'll always feel thankful to her for all that she has done in my life." Aurora agreed. "But lately I feel nothing but angry with her."

"Oh?" Diaval's dark eyebrow rose.

"Diaval, I'm not blind. You love Maleficent, it's as plain as the nose on your face." Aurora reached across and tapped the tip of her finger against his nose. "You love her."

Diaval shrugged before he forced a smile onto his lips. "I do love her." He admitted. "I love her more than I have words for. But sometimes you have to accept the fact that someone might not love you in the same way."

"I understand that one." Aurora closed her eyes and sighed.

Diaval felt guilty.

"But just because she doesn't love you, doesn't mean she gets to treat you like your feelings shouldn't matter." Aurora continued. "Even now, you're here with me. You're helping me plan parts of my life though you know how I feel about you."

Diaval shrugged again, "How could I not?" He wondered. "You are dear to me. I couldn't imagine not being a part of your life."

Aurora's smile lit up her whole face. "And I love you for it." She told him. "But I think that is what is frustrating me about Maleficent. She has reached the point of no return. She knows how you feel about her, and she is choosing to act in ways that seems crass and cruel."

Again, Diaval shrugged. "I'm not sure what to say, Aurora. I want to say that she has the right to act in anyway that please-"

"No." Aurora shook her head. "She does not. Because her actions effect you, Diaval. She has left you trapped in this form, taken away your wings and thrown you to the wolves in terms of surviving. You are not a man, Diaval, you are a raven. And she threw you away without giving you your form back."

Diaval wrapped his arms around himself, nails biting into his skin. "Aurora, can we please not talk about this?" He said in a small voice. "I'm fully aware of how wrong this body is for me. I miss my beautiful self, I miss my wings, I miss the feeling of flying through the clouds and of the world viewed from above. I miss everything... but it is gone now. Maleficent is gone!"


	4. Winter

Title: Winter  
Author's Note: Thank you guys so much for sticking with me through this first attempt at writing a serious story for Maleficent and Diaval. I'm not sure that was the best it could've been, but I'm still really grateful that you guys enjoyed it and trusted me to tell you a good story.

I will be starting a second series in the near future, which will follow an Alternate set of events from the movie through Diaval's POV, with of course the typical romance factor thrown in there (I ship Maleficent and Diaval, that's something that I just can't help. They are Aurora's mom and dad in my humble opinion :p)

So, I hope you guys join me for another go in storybook land when I get that up and ready to be posted :)

Thank you again, and thanks so much for all the reviews! It means the world to me when you guys take the time to let me know you're enjoying the story! Seriously, I couldn't ask for a better bunch of readers.

3

* * *

The stone walls made him feel caged. Diaval paced back and forth, the sound of his boots on the wooden floor was a dull thud that echoed around the tower. His breath fogged in the cool night air when he reached the window and peered out at the cloudless sky beyond.

Stars twinkled overhead, and the full moon's glow illuminated as far as the eye could see. The towering rocks in the distance marked the moors, as if even here – so far from that place, he couldn't truly escape. Turning from the window and the distant moors. Diaval fled towards a doorway leading out to a tiny balcony.

The gardens stretched below him as he leaned his arms against the ledge, his breath a pale puff of white, drifting upwards to vanish among the stars and moonlight. He could feel where the cold stone bit at his exposed arms, and where the light breeze stung his pale skin.

He watched the guards as they made through rounds across the battlements, their voices a faraway whisper to him. The tower was the highest one in the castle, and had become his sanctuary during the four long months he had been a guest here.

Phillip and Aurora didn't protest his decision to hide among the old books and long forgotten papers, they had even had the servants bring a bed and blankets up for him to use. Aurora often made the trek up the tower stairs to either join him for a meal, or coax him down to the gardens for some social time. He enjoyed her company greatly, and had made an effort to be the one to travel down to her – given that her stomach had begun to grow as the months passed.

Diaval didn't know if he could have survived all of what had happened without Aurora's comforting voice to ease him from the darkness. Despair was something Diavalhad never felt before. It was a choking black cloud that constantly threatened to destroy him completely.

Even now, with only the moon to guide him, he could feel the weight of it on his shoulders. The stones beneath his hands bit him as he leaned forward, letting the wind tangle the strands of his hair. The feathers had vanished a few weeks ago, leaving Diaval looking more and more like a normal man.

Even the marks on his body, the marks of a shape-shifting Familiar, had begun to fade away. His face looked plain and somehow a mixture of both young and old. Youthful in appearance, but his eyes carried a weight not often seen in one of his age.

Leaning further still over the balcony wall, Diaval opened his eyes and tipped his head backwards, lost in the endless stretch of sky and stars above him. For a moment he felt as though he were once again flying.

"Are you going to jump?"

The voice was soft, and yet it startled Diaval. He spun around to face the owner, eyes widening. "Phillip?" He breathed.

The young king stood there, his arms folded against his chest. There was a weight to Phillip's eyes that Diaval had never noticed before. It was the same weight thatDiaval often saw within his own eyes when he caught sight of his reflection in the mirrors scattered around the castle. As if all at once, the innocence of childhood had been stripped away, leaving nothing but a stranger to stare back you.

"Are you going to jump?" Phillip repeated as he stepped out to the balcony. "I won't stop you if you think that is the only option left for you. But know that Aurora and I would miss you dearly."

Diaval eased himself back from the edge and stumbled towards the doorway leading into his room. "No." He whispered, "I won't jump."

Phillip reached out and grabbed hold of his arm. He half carried the other man into the warmth of the brightly lit room, letting go once they reached the rug near the fireplace.

Diaval seemed to collapse in on himself as he sank down to lay across the rug, his eyes squeezed shut.

"I wish there was more I could do for you, Diaval." Phillip said quietly. "But no one can find Maleficent, and there are no sorcerers anywhere within the kingdom who have the power to undo her spell."

"I know." Diaval answered softly, "We've gone over this before."

"Yes, we have." Phillip acknowledged, "But I can see you slipping away now."

Diaval hissed quietly as he rolled over to lay on his back, staring up at the young king. "I'm trying." He told him.

"I know." Phillip nodded his head. "You are stronger than any man I know, to bear the weight of what Maleficent has done to you."

Diaval closed his eyes again and waited for Phillip to leave. The king stayed for a while, talking to him in a soft voice. The words drifted senselessly around inside his head, until Diaval wanted nothing more than silence.

Phillip finally left, pausing only long enough to add some more wood to the fire.

–

Yule came to the castle, and with it came loud music, and bright decorations.

Diaval's eyes twitched as Aurora showed him around the great hall, which had the distinct smell of pine through out it. A dozen or more pine trees had been scatteredthroughout the hall, and decorated with priceless gems and jewels.

The excitement in Aurora's voice as she explained the custom to him was all that kept Diaval from fleeing back to his tower. Her hand was clasped in his as she dragged him towards the two thrones.

"People have brought us gifts since the first snow of the season," Aurora explained, pointing towards the pile of carefully wrapped packages beneath the tree.

Diaval blinked a few times before folding his arms against his chest. "Why?" He asked.

Aurora laughed softly before walking over to lift one of the packages, "Because Yule is a time you gift those you love with something small." She eased herself down on the rug surrounding the tree, sighing quietly as she placed her hand against her stomach. "Most of this will be stuff for the baby when its born."

Diaval moved forward and joined her on the soft rug, his fingers brushing along the smooth fabric. "It's a lot of fuss just because there's snow on the ground-"

Aurora leaned forward and tapped her finger against his lips. "Hush." She ordered. "There's so much bitterness in you now. Instead of feeling that, how about you find something to be happy about."

Diaval rolled his eyes.

Aurora laughed and set the gift aside before she reached out to take his hand, guiding towards her stomach. "There, if you can't be happy about that, I don't thinkthere is anything but black feathers in your heart." She giggled.

Diaval opened his mouth to protest, but froze when he felt something like butterfly wings against his hand. "Oh."

"She's very active now." Aurora said evenly.

"She?" Diaval's eyebrow rose.

Aurora gave a tiny shrug of her shoulders. "I'm not sure of the gender, but it would be nice to have a daughter." She mused. "Whatever the child is, they will be lucky to have such a watchful godfather."

Diaval opened and closed his mouth a few times.

"Don't protest." Aurora ordered. "You were more a father to me than my own, and I want you to be a part of my child's life."

Diaval bit down on his bottom lip. "Then you have given up on..."

Aurora nodded. "Yes. For better or worse, Phillip is my husband, and I do love him dearly."

"Something I am glad to hear."

Phillip's voice was amused as he joined them beside the tree, easing himself down between the two. "Glad to see you've come down from your roost." He said toDiaval.

Diaval let out a snort of laughter. "If that is a roost, it's a piss-poor one." He countered. "And someone had to humor your wife while she went on about painfully bright fabric to decorate the hall with."

"Phillip, will you smack him for me?" Aurora asked sweetly, "Not hard, just enough that he knows I'm vexed."

Phillip let out a snort of laughter before he reached out gently and playfully slid his hand along the back of Diaval's head. "Good?" He smiled.

Aurora nodded her head happily.

Diaval let out a small laugh and shook his head in amusement. For a moment, he was reminded of times back in the moors with Maleficent, and the strange relationship he had built with her. The feeling of companionship, along with a sense of peace and belonging. Family... he realized. He had always felt as if Maleficentwas the missing puzzle piece to his life, the one he was supposed to belong to forever.

A shadow suddenly appeared on the far wall. Diaval turned to look, his breath catching in his throat.

A servant was carrying a tray of drinks into the room.

Diaval stumbled back to his feet. "If you'll excuse me..." He bowed to the two before fleeing.

He felt Aurora's eyes on his back.

–

The night was the same as every night previous. Diaval stood on the balcony, staring up at the stars, wanting nothing more than to drift away into the night sky. He could hear the sound of a servant setting china down on the small table near the fire.

Phillip's voice was impossibly soft as he thanked the woman.

Diaval felt a strange annoyance grow inside his chest when he turned to confirm that the young man was indeed there. It had been this way since Yule. Phillip would spend much of the night talking with him, drawing him out of his mind or his books to converse like a normal human being. Human... Diaval found the word disgusting. He was not human, he was a raven, a winged creature that should be in the sky, not trapped with two legs on the dirty ground.

"Diaval." Phillip eased out of the doorway and grabbed hold of his arm, yanking him none too gently away from the ledge. "Tea." He said simply.

Diaval wondered if the boy thought he was daft or touched in the head. He had begun to treat him as little more than a child that needed watching, and Diavalresented him for it. He let Phillip shove him down in one of the plush chairs, and thrust a cup of tea into his hands. He stared down at the amber-colored liquid, the smell of it making his stomach churn.

Phillip didn't sit tonight, instead, he stood there with his arms folded. "Drink." He ordered. "You're as cold as death from standing outside."

Diaval wondered if it would help at all to tell Phillip that the cold didn't bother him. Instead, he brought the mug to his lips and sipped at the hot liquid. It did warm him up, but it also had an instant calming effect on him. His eyes felt heavy, his tongue and lips suddenly numb.

Phillip moved forward and took the mug from him before it could fall. Diaval tried to focus on the young king, but found his vision blurring around the edges.

His eyes closed against his will, and sleep washed over him.

–

Diaval woke suddenly, his breath catching in his throat as he tried to remember not only where he was, but who he was. His thoughts felt sluggish and slow, and he was instantly aware of a wrongness. Sitting up, he realized that the room he was asleep in was not one he was familiar with.

Rolling on to his side, Diaval tried hard to keep his stomach from rebelling. The room spun sickeningly as he tumbled out of the bed, falling face first onto the cold stone floor. A pained noise escaped him as he pushed himself up on to his hands and knees, crawling away from the bed.

"You shouldn't be moving yet." A voice said softly. "It'll be another couple of hours before the effects wear all the way off."

Diaval tried to turn his head, but the movement only made the sickness worse. He cried out as hands seized him and dragged him upright, tossing him easily back on to the bed. He could feel the bite of metal on his skin, and knew the speaker was a guardsman.

"Where..."

"You are in a room on the ground floor of the palace." The man explained as he tossed a heavy blanket over him. "The King ordered you brought here. He feared you would do yourself harm if allowed to stay in the tower."

Diaval struggled to comprehend what was being said to him. Phillip had drugged him... he lay there, letting the sickness and pain wash through him. He had trusted the boy. Had trusted him with Aurora, and had thought well of him.

A cold feeling burned in his chest as he let the darkness take him back under.

–

"Diaval, calm down." Aurora stood there, her arms folded against her chest, a nervous look on her face as she watched the man pace back and forth. "You have nowhere to go!"

"I would rather live in the moors, or on the streets!" Diaval spat at her. "The fact that you see no wrong in what he did..."

"He did not do it to harm you!" Aurora insisted. "Diaval, even I am worried that a day will come when I will be told your body has been found, shattered upon the grounds of my garden."

"Do you think so little of me to think that I would cast away my life?" Diaval wondered. "That I would kill myself?"

"Diaval, you have suffered a great loss." Aurora tried. "First Maleficent left you a human, and then she abandoned you completely... that alone would be the end of many a normal man."

"I am not a man, Aurora. I am a raven." Diaval hissed. "Phillip had no right to use such trickery on me."

"He meant well."

"Do you think your father meant well when he drugged Maleficent and sliced the wings off her back to make himself king?" Diaval wondered, his voice cold. "I'm sure he saw it for the good of the kingdom, after all, he was such-"

Aurora's hand struck him on the cheek. He turned his head with the blow, tasting blood in his mouth from where his teeth caught his tongue.

"Don't." Aurora breathed. "Don't ever compare Phillip to my father."

Diaval took a step back from her. "Of course not... your highness." He bowed to her, tiny drops of scarlet falling onto the stone floor. "Forgive me."

Aurora stared at the blood, her hand moving to cover her mouth. "Diaval..."

"I will take my leave..." Diaval looked up at her, his eyes burning.

"Diaval..."

He side stepped her and fled. "Goodbye, Your highness." he whispered.

–

Diaval's body ached as he made his way towards the moors, heart thundering in his chest. The castle's shadow had finally been shed, and for the first time in months, Diaval felt as though he could breathe. He kept walking, ignoring the questioning glances of the farmers.

He heard the familiar whispers of "Demon" thrown at him.

"I'm no demon," He whispered, "I am a devil... the worst sort." He laughed at his own joke. The laughter broke as he started to cough. He leaned forward, hand pressed against his chest. His legs felt suddenly weak. The world spun out of focus as he pitched forward, hands colliding with the dry earth.

"You were her familiar..."

Diaval lifted his gaze, stunned to find a giant wolf in front of him. The beast was silver in color, looking like moonlight given form. Red eyes stared at him, expectant.

"I...I was." Diaval acknowledged.

"She abandoned you."

Diaval nodded.

"I never said my daughter had much sense." The wolf edged forward, sniffing at him. "You've got one foot in the grave now, little bird. A familiar cannot survive without a master to serve."

"Then I am as good as dead." Diaval mused. "Leave me to die..."

The wolf inspected him for a long moment before snarling. "You, who have gone through so much, would just give up and die?" He demanded. "No. That is not your fate. Get to your feet and go to the Moors. Find my daughter... show her what she has done to one she claims to love."

A warmth suddenly filled his body. Diaval gasped as body began to glow, the weariness of the months spent in the castle faded, leaving him feeling much the same as the day he had first left Maleficent. The only different was the weight on his shoulder blades. So heavy that he could hardly stand.

"You are hardly a raven if you are wingless." The wolf chuckled.

Diaval held his breath as he looked over his shoulder. The sight of the great black wings stole the breath from his lungs, he stretched them out, eyes stinging. "I have wings..." He breathed.

"Of course you do." The wolf took a step back, nodding its head in approval. "Go now. Go to Maleficent... show my foolish child the harm she has caused you."

–

Flying after so many months of being trapped on the ground was the most wondrous feeling in the world. Diaval dove through the clouds, letting his wings carry him up into the head winds, the fading sunlight dancing along his skin as he soared over the tree tops, and through the magic barrier that protected the moors.

His eyes scanned the forest, searching for the grove where the thrones of the king and queen were located. The throne was rightfully Aurora's, but she hardly came to the moors now that she was expecting. Diaval knew that though Phillip was her king by human standards, he was only her consort by faerie law. No king of faerie blood had been found to match Aurora.

He landed in the grove, the cool night breeze moving the feathers on his wings as he tucked them in against his back. The grove was bustling with activity, and a happy shriek was the only warning he got before a pixie launched herself at him.

Thistletwit buried her face against the side of his neck, happy noises escaping her. Diaval chuckled quietly as he reached up to cup his hand around her delicate frame. "I'm glad to see you, too, Thistletwit." He murmured.

"Maleficent had been mad with grief." The tiny pixie whispered. "She has regretted sending you away since the day she did it."

"I don't understand." Diaval shifted his hand and let Thistletwit rest on his palm, her arms curled around his fingers. "I came to the moors not a week after she left me, and she was nowhere to be found. We spoke that day," He reminded her.

"I remember," Thistletwit nodded. "But after you left, she was most distraught. She couldn't find you anywhere."

"I was with... Aurora..." Diaval turned at the sound of wings. He watched Maleficent land gently in the middle of the grove, her eyes wide.

Thistletwit abandoned her post on his hand.

Diaval exhaled loudly as he stepped forward. Never in his life had he been so stricken by the sight of her. "Maleficent..." He breathed. His feet carried him to her, even as he reached out towards her.

Her hand met his, fingers curling. "Where have..." she started to say.

Diaval let out a small noise before he flung himself forward, curling his arms around her, face pressed against her shoulder. "Gods I missed you." He breathed. "I'm sorry for every wrong I did you, Maleficent. I am sorry for the pain I caused... please... don't..."

"Never." Maleficent raised her hand and combed it through his hair. "I will never you leave again." She promised him. "I have had to live with that choice for months... I thought you were dead."

Diaval pulled away from her, his eyes wet with tears. "I was with Aurora." He told her. "I had nowhere else to go, nowhere else to stay."

"I asked Aurora myself if you were there..." Maleficent studied his expression, searching for an answer in his face. What sound found there seemed to alarm her. "She hid you from me."

"I never knew you had looked for me." He told her. "Aurora and I spoke daily, and she never once hinted that you had come to the castle to search."

"That vain child..." Maleficent shook her head. "She always did love you far more than I liked. And like a selfish child, she decided to hide you from me than return a stolen toy."

"Am I a toy?" Diaval's eyebrow rose.

"Far more valuable." Maleficent said quietly. "I will not ask your forgiveness, Diaval..."

"You don't have to ask," Diaval smiled.

Maleficent bowed her head, touching her forehead to his. "You have wings..." She whispered.

"Yes... I do." Diaval smiled. "If my mistress will allow... I should like to keep them."

Maleficent's eyes locked on his.

Diaval hesitated before he reached up to cup her cheek in his hand. A breath passed between them before he kissed her. He waited for the inevitable strike of lightning, or angry shout from her. Instead... she kissed him back.

–

"Do you think that's honestly a good gift?" Diaval wondered, glancing at the box Maleficent was carrying.

"Of course it is, don't be foolish." Maleficent dismissed.

Diaval rolled his eyes and ducked his head at her annoyed look. "Pardon me," He snickered.

Maleficent ignored him as they entered the great hall. The silence that fell over those gathered was shocking. Diaval realized that many of the humans here would have heard the terrible stories of what Maleficent had done to their queen when she was only a babe.

He followed her as she moved through the crowd and approached the daïs.

"Maleficent!" Aurora stood, her expression overjoyed. She moved quickly, flinging her arms around the other woman. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you as well." Maleficent murmured, bowing her head to the girl's. She stepped back, and motioned Diaval to come join them. "Mind you never again try to keep him from me." She added in a hushed whisper.

Aurora looked between the two, and watched as Diaval reached out and linked his fingers with Maleficent's. She nodded her head in understanding. "You have my word." She nodded.

"I will not bestow any enchantments upon your child, Aurora. I trust the Pixies have already given her the basics... I will, however, give you this." She extended the box to the young Queen, and waited as the girl pulled the ribbons aside and opened it.

Aurora's mouth fell open as she lifted the mobile from the box. Tiny faeries glittered at the end of the delicate strings, and as it began to turn in Aurora's hand, a beautiful music began to play. She used her hand to still the motion, staring at Maleficent in shock. "How did you..."

"Diaval remembered it." Maleficent explained. "He was often the one who went to you as an infant, hushing you to sleep when you cried."

Aurora gazed at Diaval, her eyes watering. "Thank you." She breathed. "This means more to me than I can ever say."

Diaval bowed his head. "It's my pleasure," He smiled. "May I see her?"

Aurora nodded, motioning towards the cradle as she carefully set the mobile back inside the box.

Diaval hesitated in letting go of Maleficent's hand. Slowly he crossed the daïs, and leaned over the cradle, staring at the baby within. "Ah," He breathed. "You look just like your mum did." He told the tiny girl. "You've got her eyes, and those cheeks. Your hair is dark... I blame your father." He reached down and stroked the side of his finger along the baby's face. "You are beautiful, little one."

"You are already a good Godfather to her, Diaval." Aurora told him as she moved to join him alongside the cradle. "You're showering her with the perfect praise. It's enough to make even a tiny girl the happiest in the world."

"Oh?" Diaval glanced sideways at her.

"I never questioned you loving me," Aurora smiled. "Granted, you turned my head a little too much, I'm afraid. But I never once felt unloved when I was growing up. Because I knew I had you and Maleficent."

"If we were all you had... you had a poor childhood." Maleficent mused, leaning over to look at the baby. "Diaval, I think you're mistaken... she's even more hideous than the little beastie was."

Aurora shot Maleficent a look.

Diaval shook his head and stepped back. "The both of you..." He rolled his eyes. "Maleficent, I have no doubt that you'll be saying the same thing about our child one day."

Maleficent blinked at him. "You think I want a child?" she said as he started to walk away from her. "Diaval, come back here!"

Diaval quickened his pace, laughing quietly as Maleficent chased him out of the hall.

"Diaval!"


End file.
